disneyfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka
Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka bio je prvi američki dugometražni animirani film, također i prvi u Disneyevom animiranom kanonu. Ujedno je bio prvi na engleskom, a prvi u Technicolor-u. Producirao ju je Walt Disney Productions, premijerno je prikazan 21. prosinca 1937. godine, a u kinima ga je izvorno objavio RKO Radio Pictures 4. veljače 1938. To je adaptacija bajke Braće Grimm, u kojoj Zla Kraljica pokušava ubiti svoju pastorku, Snjeguljicu, iz ljubomore zbog patorkine ljepote. Snjeguljica ipak uspijeva pobjeći i sedam patuljaka joj daju utočište u njihovoj kolibi u šumi. Film se općenito smatra najvažnijim postignućem Walta Disneyja, njegovim prvim ikada animiranim igranim filmom. Bio je to prvi veliki animirani film napravljen u Sjedinjenim Američkim Državama, najuspješniji objavljen 1938. godine, a prilagođen inflaciji, deseti je film s najviše zaračunavanja svih vremena. Ovaj povijesni trenutak u povijesti filmova promijenio je medij animacije. Prije 1937. godine kratki crtani filmovi preuzeli su većinu američke animacije. Film su adaptirali Dorothy Ann Blank, Richard Creedon, Merrill De Maris, Otto Englander, Earl Hurd, Dick Rickard, Ted Sears i Webb Smith, a nadzirao ga je David Hand, a režirali su ga William Cottrell, Wilfred Jackson, Larry Morey, Perce Pearce i Ben Sharpsteen. Posebno je zapamćen po pjesmama poput "Haj-Ho" i "Ja znam da on će doć", nekoliko zastrašujućih i intenzivnih nastavaka i stilu pod utjecajem ilustracija europskih knjiga. Tema Uredno dekorirana knjiga prikaže scenu: Zla kraljica, koja samo želi biti najljepša od svih, je ljubomorna na ljepotu svoje pastorke Snjeguljice, i zato ju tjera da obuče kute i da bude sluškinja u njenom dvorcu. Svako jutro pita svoje čarobno ogledalo tko je najljepši na svijetu tom, koje uvijek kaže da je ona, i s tim sasvim je zadovoljna. Jednog dana, ogledalce kaže da je jedna djevojka ljepša od nje: Snjeguljica. U međuvremenu, Snjeguljica u vrtu pjeva "Ja želim" dok radi. Šarmantni princ, koji jaše konja blizu dvorca, čuje njen glas i postane očaran. Preskoči zid dvorca, što ona ne vidi jer pjeva svom odrazu na dnu zdenca. On joj se pridruži što ju prepadne; i zato pobjegne u dvorac, ali ju zamoli da izađe oda na balkon i sluša kako pjeva "Taj stih". Snjeguljica se tad zaljubi zbog predivne pjesme. Oboje ih gleda Zla Kraljica što oni ne primijete. Snjeguljicina ljepota ju izluđuje (i možda je ljubomorna jer ju princ voli), tad povuče zavjese i pobjegne. Princ se nasmije Snjeguljici i ode. Kraljica naredi Lovcu da odvede Snjeguljicu u šumu i ubije ju. Želi da joj donese Snjeguljicino srce kao dokaz. On ne želi to napraviti ali na kraju odluči pokušati. Odvede Snjeguljicu u šumu gdje ona počne brati cvijeće, pronađe ptičicu i pomogne joj pronaći roditelje, ali lovac izvuče svoj bodež i pokuša ju ubosti. Kada ga vidi, Snjeguljica vrisne na sav glas; no lovac stvarno ne može to učiniti i ispadne mu bodež. Moli ju da mu oprosti i upozori ju da ju je kraljica htjela ubiti. Kaže joj da pobjegne i ona ga posluša, dok bježi kroz šumu njen strah ju poremeti i vidi lice kraljice u drveću. Izbuljena bez nade, Snjeguljica padne na tlo i počne plakati, ne vjerujući da bi to učinila njena vlastita maćeha. Dan joj razvedre razne životinje iz šume. Snjeguljica ih veselo pita što oni rade kad su tužni, i ptičica koju je upoznala maloprije zapjeva. Snjeguljica počne pjevati uz nju, i zapleše s cijelom šumom uz pjesmu "S pjesmom je vedro sve". Nakon zabave, životinje dovedu mladu djevojku u kučicu. U njoj pronađe nered u kuhinji, i počne čistiti uz pjesmu "Svi sad zazviždimo" i životinjske prijatelje. Nakon čišćenja, ode u sobu i pronađe 7 malih kreveta s imenima, kojim se Snjeguljica nasmije, pa umorna legne na 3 kreveta. ar:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة da:Snehvide og de syv dværge de:Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge en:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs es:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fi:Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä fr:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains he:שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים (סרט, 1937) it:Biancaneve e i sette nani ja:白雪姫（映画） nl:Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen no:Snehvit og de syv dvergene pl:Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków pt-br:Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões ro:Albă ca Zăpada și cei șapte pitici ru:Белоснежка и семь гномов (мультфильм) sr-el:Snežana i sedam patuljaka sv:Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna tr:Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler zh:白雪公主与七个小矮人 Kategorija:Disney Svod Kategorija:Filmovi Kategorija:Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka Kategorija:Disney animirani kanon Kategorija:Filmovi iz 1937 Kategorija:Filmovi napravljeni po temelju knjiga Kategorija:Animirani filmovi Kategorija:Filmovi Disney princeza Kategorija:National Film Registry filmovi Kategorija:Saving Mr. Banks Kategorija:Tradicionalno animirani filmovi Kategorija:Filmovi s G ocjenom Kategorija:Disney zlatno doba